The proposal is to obtain funds for an automated high throughput analysis system for the instruments core at the Salk Institute. The instrument system will comprise of an Eppendorf epMotion 5075 VAC-TMX high throughput DNA preparation workstation, an Eppendorf epMotion 5075 LH liquid handling station for liquid dispensing and assay set up, and a Molecular Devices FlexStation 3 multi- mode detector for various cell based and in vitro assays. The requested high throughput analyses system is needed to complement the strong chemical library screening core at the Salk Institute. We will use this system to generate and use libraries of cDNA and shRNA reagents for genomics screening. The high throughput genomic DNA purification system will allow preparation of libraries of cDNA or shDNA constructs for cell based assays. The liquid handling station will dispense the cDNA, shDNA and lentiviral particles into mammalian cells. The multimode detector plate reader will measure absorbance, fluorescence intensity, luminescence, fluorescence polarization and time-resolved fluorescence. The Flexstation 3 plate reader will enable researchers at the Salk Institute to use fluorescence based dyes to measure rapid changes in intracellular calcium level or of membrane potential in a high throughput manner. The combination of these instruments will offer a powerful yet flexible platform for use of genomics approaches to accelerate understanding of biological processes in multiple diverse laboratories. We have identified 10 user laboratories for immediate use of the system for various assay development, screening and post-screening follow-up. The proposed instrument system will be integrated to the existing Salk Institute instrument cores. A core instrument use committee will ensure that the instrument system is operated and maintained by trained personnel. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposal is to obtain funds for a robotic system at the Salk Institute. This instrument system will enable researchers to screen through thousands of biological samples with high degree of accuracy, reproducibility and speed to understand how genes and proteins function in healthy and diseased cells.